1. Field
This invention relates in general to hand and wrist exercisers and, more particularly, to a finger exerciser and inner-forearm strengthener and a wrist and inner-forearm stretcher.
2. Background of the Invention
Arthritis can be caused by any number of reasons, such as degeneration of the joints. Carpel tunnel syndrome can occur because of injury to the wrist or because of repetitive operations such as typing on a computer keyboard. With the recent use of personal computers in the home and at the work place, carpel tunnel syndrome is occurring more and more. The purposes of this invention are to reduce and prevent the symptoms both of arthritis and of carpel tunnel syndrome.
With regard to arthritis, exercise and physiotherapy is important in maintaining range of motion of affected joints. When inflammation has subsided, active exercise can be used to maintain muscle strength and range of motion. A gripping movement wherein the fist is opened and closed increases the mobility of the fingers.
With regard to carpel tunnel syndrome, surgical relief may be indicated if conservative therapy fails. Bending the fingers backwards away from the palms stretches the wrist and inner forearm. This exercise can relieve symptoms and is helpful in preventing the onset of carpel tunnel syndrome.
3. State of the Art
Wingate, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,878, and Ratchford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,849, provide hand and finger exercising devices similar to the instant invention. In both Wingate and Ratchford, tension is provided by a series of rubber bands; the tension can be adjusted by adding or removing rubber bands; however both devices can be operated by only one hand at a time. In the instant invention, tension is provided by springs, in another embodiment, the tension of each spring can be adjusted by means to extend the spring or by means to lengthen or shorten that part of each spring which provides tension. The instant invention also can be operated by both hands. Further, the instant invention provides a means to stretch the wrists and inner forearms.
Panepinto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,412, provides a hand exerciser comprised by two cooperating U-shaped members in which tension is provided by springs; however, the device can only be operated by one hand at a time. The purpose of the invention is to prevent said cooperating members from binding and jamming. It provides no means to stretch the inner wrist, and it does not provide for a means to adjust the tension of the springs.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,746, provides a hand exerciser in which tension is provided by springs, but the hand exerciser is operated by only one hand at a time. Lee provides no means to stretch the inner wrist. Lee does provide for a means to adjust the tension of the springs; however, the construction of Lee""s device is much more complex than the construction of the instant invention.
In Blackmore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,755, the apparatus is similar to the instant invention in appearance; however, there is no means to provide and adjust tension for gripping; gripping tension is merely provided by one hand working against the other hand. Blackmore provides no means to stretch the wrists.
Maycock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,925, discloses a device for exercising and stretching the wrist, but provides no means to exercise the grip of the fingers.
Other inventions, Steinback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,747, Patik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,544, and Pereira, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,467, do not focus on the hand and wrist exercising as do other prior art cited herein.
None of the prior art provides a hand and wrist exerciser where tension is provided by springs; where the tension of springs can be adjusted; and where either hand or both hands can operate the device simultaneously. Moreover, the unique shape of the instant invention makes possible its use both as an exerciser to strengthen the grip and as an exerciser to stretch the wrist and inner forearms.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a device which both can exercise and strengthen the fingers and inner-forearms and can stretch the wrists and inner-forearms.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand and wrist exerciser in which tension is provided by springs, and the tension of the springs can be adjusted.
In the instant invention, an outer frame has an upper member and a lower member plus two outer posts. Two posts parallel to the outer posts slidably connected to the upper and lower members serve as gripping posts for fingers when the invention is used as a finger exerciser and inner-forearm strengthener and serve as braces for the fingers while the back of the hand is held against the outer posts when the invention is used as a wrist and inner-forearm stretcher. The shape of the hand and wrist exerciser is particularly adapted to function as both a finger exerciser and inner-forearm strengthener and a wrist and inner-forearm stretcher. Two 45xc2x0 corners are formed along both the upper and lower members. When viewed from the top (and bottom) the upper (and lower) members form an arch which resemble three sides of a trapezoid. This particular shape provides comfort when the invention is used as a finger exerciser and inner-forearm strengthener and makes possible for this device to be used as a wrist and inner-forearm stretcher.
In one embodiment, springs attached to a pin inside the upper and lower members and to a metal bar inserted in the gripping post provide tension when the invention is used as a finger-gripping exerciser. In a second embodiment, bolts or screws inserted through the upper and lower members near the corners thereof are employed to adjust the tension of the springs when the invention is used as a finger-gripping exerciser.